Blood Screamer
Hi guys. Those who haven't met me, I'm Aaron, who likes writing stories. This story is fake, so don't get creeped out and get nightmares ;). If it's not scary, well, you wouldn't get nightmares. Police officer:So, you are Kane, and wants to report a mysterious killer that murdered your friends? Kane:Ye-Ye-yes. It-it was a gho-gho-st haunt-haunting me and my-my-my friends! Police officer:I see, tell me the whole story. Kane passes out his diary book to the police. Kane's Diary I got minecraft on PC 2 days ago. I was happy about it. My dad said I need to wait 24 hours, so I waited. First Day I opened minecraft, excited, and clicked play. I made a world with a seed LOL, and I spawned on top of a tree in the middle of nowhere. I chopped down the tree, and made it into a crafting table. I then realized I need more wood to build my house, so I checked my coordinates so I could teleport back to my spot without getting lost. After cutting down the fifth tree, something fast and white ran by my eyes, I couldn't tell what it was, so I teleported back to my spot, and came face to face with a bloody Steve model. It was like a skeleton with a bloody body with phantom eyes, and its eyes stared at me, making ghast screaming sounds. I screamed, and the strange figure's face covered my screen, and made the most disturbing thing:It screamed "AAHHhHhHhHhHh!" and red stone particles rapidly came out of its mouth. Then my game crashed and words appeared on my screen:SCREAM. I almost got a heart attack! My parents came in my room and asked what happened, and I just said that I hallucinated. But I wasn't. Second Day My friends, Jason and Paul, asked if they can play minecraft with me. I quickly said yes, shaking. They joined my game, and I told them about my situation. They got freaked out, but Jason said we must investigate. We found a cave 6 miles away, and Jason went in it. I went in too, but Paul said he will wait outside. I think this maybe true, because he's mostly afraid of ghosts and ghouls. I found a skull inside a chest in the cave, and Jason found a zombie head. We walked through it, and there was a labyrinth. We splited and successfully came through. Suddenly, "Paul was killed by BloodScreamMob". I freaked out, and Jason quickly left the game because he didn't want to see the face. My game crashed, and my computer shut down by itself. I switched to my iPhone and called Paul and Jason on Skype. It was raining on real life. Thunder roared. Power out. Lightning flashed 3 times. It was 10:00 PM. I asked Paul what happened, and he said it was that "freak" I saw. Then Paul suddenly disconnected. I called him 2 times, but no answer. Then Paul reconnected again, but it was not his face. I could only see 2 red eyes. It said in a scary voice:"Paul is dead. Your next." How did he know my friend's house? Jason disconnected skype, but become the victim of it. It said too, that jason is dead and I'm next, so I quickly called 911 and shut down skype. There was banging on my door, for like 2 hours. A voice came:"Kane, Kane, come to heaven!" And I heard a screaming and vomitting sound. I screamed "Go away!" But the banging continued. Suddenly, it stopped. And siren came. Thank goodness. I'm saved. Now Police officer: Thank you for your report. We will be more alert on your house, and check your house everyday so we can arrest this killer. Kane:Thank you thank you! Police officer:Your welcome, Kane. Category:Creepypasta Category:Glitches Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix